Allies and Friends
by crematosis
Summary: Steve never expected this to happen when he agreed to let Loki babysit. Sequel to "Family is a Little World Created by Love" and etc.


A/N: Another entry in the saga of Steve and his little family. I love the three of them together and I love Loki being Loki. So much fun to write.

Disclaimer: This is a continuation (of a continuation of a continuation) of a prompt from avengerkink so while the children are my own ideas, the original concept is not.

As much as Steve loved his children, it was really nice to get away for awhile. Especially during Bucky and Tony's heat cycles. It was hard to have the long bouts of mindless sex that they craved when they had four children to look after.

Sure, the other Avengers were always willing to each watch a child for an hour or two so they could sneak off for a quickie. But that wasn't very satisfying.

Luckily, once Loki had heard of their predicament, he had eagerly volunteered to watch all four children for the entire duration of the heat cycle.

So, instead of spending time chasing after children, they got to spend the entire three days of the heat cycle holed up in a nice suite in one of Tony's favorite hotels.

"Ah," Bucky said, lounging sideways across the king-sized bed. "This is the life. We should do this every month."

"We should," Tony agreed. "Or I could build us a child-proof room in the Tower with-"

Bucky put a finger over his mouth."I don't want you thinking about projects right now. This is us time."

Steve kissed Tony's cheek. "Bucky's right. We only have one more day before we have to go home and get back to work. Let's make the best of it."

Tony tilted his head back, groaning as Bucky kissed all the way down his chest. "You two are pretty damn persuasive."

Steve ran a hand over Bucky's back as he wrapped his mouth around Tony's cock. The two of them were so beautiful like this. As much as he loved having sex with both of them, he was usually worn out by the end of the heat cycle. So, it was sometimes nice just to sit back and watch as they got each other off.

His hand drifted down to Bucky's ass and he squeezed gently. "Doing good, Buck," he said. "Doing real good. Just look at Tony's face. See how flushed he is?"

Bucky whined and took Tony deeper into his throat.

"Shit," Tony gasped. His hands tightened in the sheets.

Steve moved up to kiss and bite at Tony's neck. He splayed one hand across Tony's heaving chest. "Just look at you," he said. "So gorgeous."

Tony whimpered and reached up to pull Steve down into a kiss. It was sloppy and messy, but Steve didn't care. He loved Tony groaning into his mouth, loved swallowing the sound when he stiffened and came.

Bucky sat up and licked his lips. "Fucking delicious."

Tony smiled hazily. "So good to me, babe. Love you."

Bucky grinned and settled back on the bed beside Tony. The two of them shared a kiss that quickly became heated as Bucky groaned and arched against the other omega.

Right. Poor Bucky was probably pretty worked up after sucking Tony off.

Steve took pity on him and pulled Bucky back against his chest, carefully pushing himself into his body.

"Oh yes," Bucky panted, pushing his hips back to meet Steve's thrusts.

Tony shifted on the bed so he could continue the kiss and wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock.

Bucky cried out and writhed on the bed as the two of them quickly worked him to orgasm.

Tony delicately licked his fingers. "You taste pretty good, too, you know. But Steve still tastes better."

Bucky snorted and swatted at him. "You ungrateful little punk. I'm going to make you eat your words."

Steve rolled his eyes as the two of them started a wrestling match that quickly turned into kissing, biting, pinching, and groping. He knew they loved each other, but sometimes they had a funny way of showing it.

"I'm getting dinner," he announced. "Any requests?"

Tony just moaned as Bucky latched onto his neck and bit down.

Okay then. He could leave them to their own devices for a little while. They probably wouldn't even notice his absence.

There was a deli on the corner that he could swing by real fast and grab a couple pastrami sandwiches and hot soup. For some reason, both omegas really loved sandwiches when they were in heat. Tony usually complained about sandwiches for dinner, but they were really all he wanted during a heat cycle. And that was great. It meant Steve spent less time cooking, more time fucking the two of them.

When he returned with the food, Tony and Bucky untangled themselves from each other and started leaning against Steve. They were obviously buttering him up, but he gave them their sandwiches anyway.

Bucky gulped down his sandwich in a few bites and then sprawled across Steve's lap. "I think I'm pregnant with a food baby," he said, rubbing his stomach contentedly.

"No more babies," Steve said. He had checked and double checked to make sure they were both taking their birth control every day. They were both fantastic mothers, but four children was quite enough.

"I can make baby bots," Tony said. "Just you watch me."

Steve tossed his sandwich wrapper at him. "No inventing talk," he reminded him. "This is sexy time."

"And the punishment for forgetting about sexy time is more sex," Bucky said cheerfully, running his hands down Tony's chest.

They had a few more rounds of sex after dinner. By midnight, the two of them were finally sated enough to curl up beside Steve and sleep for the night.

When they woke up the next morning, they had one more bout of sex before checking out of the hotel. Now that the heat cycle had ended, Tony and Bucky could be persuaded into slower, more sensual lovemaking. Steve liked when he had the chance to take his time with his lovers and thoroughly explore their bodies.

They checked out of the hotel by noon and then grabbed more sandwiches from the deli before starting the drive home.

Tony checked his phone as he ate. "According to Clint, Loki took the kids to the park about an hour ago because they were getting restless indoors."

Steve grinned. "That's our boys." He turned down the street to the park.

"And hopefully they've used up all their energy playing so they'll go to bed early and then we can have more sex," Bucky said.

Tony snickered and gave him a high five. "I like the way you think."

Steve brought the car to a screeching halt in front of the park, horrified by what he saw.

Huge swathes of grass and sidewalk had been ripped out in jagged patterns all over the park and even swing sets and benches had been uprooted.

Bucky cursed and scrambled out of the back seat with Tony following close behind.

They followed the trail of destruction to the middle of the park where Loki was just sitting on a park bench, calmly sipping a Starbucks coffee as he rocked baby Emma in his arms.

"What the heck happened?" Tony demanded. "Did we have a supervillain attack?"

Loki grimaced and took a sip of his coffee. "No, I wouldn't say that."

"Then, did you do this? Come on, Loki, we had this discussion already. You need to give us a little warning before you start any property destruction."

"They didn't give me any warning," Loki said acidly. He jerked his head upwards.

Steve followed his gaze. There were several large chunks of rock floating around high overhead.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki brought the pieces of earth down close enough so they could see a masked man perched on each clump.

"Please let us go," one man pleaded.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone, we swear," said another.

Loki muted them with a snap of his fingers."They recognized your lovely children and decided kidnapping them would be the perfect thing to demoralize the superhero parents." His mouth twitched. "Why they didn't recognize me too remains a mystery."

Bucky carefully eased Emma out of Loki's arms. "Still asleep," he said wonderingly. "Christ, this girl could probably sleep through the end of the world."

"Be thankful for that," Loki said. "Matthew refused to sleep unless I read him a bedtime story in the voice of one of his plush creatures."

Tony fidgeted. "Where is Matthew anyway? And Daniel. Don't tell me those goons got the rest of the kids."

"Fear not. They're perfectly safe in a pocket dimension."

"Which would be where?"

Loki smiled and reached into his left pants pocket. "Right here." He set the tiny children down on the ground in front of the bench and waved a hand over them until they were normal size.

Alexander immediately bounded over to Steve. "Guess what, Dad? Loki's pocket has a basketball court in it and a swimming pool."

Steve patted Alexander's shoulder. "That was very thoughtful of him. Now, I need you to go take your brothers and wait in the car. Your mother and I need to take care of these bad guys."

"Can I watch?" he asked hopefully.

"You can watch from the safety of the car."

Alexander sighed and reached for Matthew's hand. "Come on. Let's go be safe and boring."

"No," Matthew said emphatically. He avoided Alexander's attempt to take his hand and ran back to Loki.

Tony scooped him up. "We're going home now. Time to say bye-bye to Loki."

"But Bearie," Matthew wailed.

Tony sighed and shifted Matthew on his hip. "His teddy bear's still in your pocket."

"Ah." Loki fished around in his pocket until he produced the bright blue bear.

"Bearie," Matthew said happily. He clutched the bear tightly to his chest.

Tony herded the children to the car and made sure they were buckled up in their seat belts. Bucky secured Emma back in her car seat.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the would-be kidnappers who were all desperately pleading for mercy with their eyes. He knew he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. They deserved the same treatment that other would-be criminals got: an arrested and thrown into jail. Still, he was tempted to punch them for even trying to touch his children.

"I'll handle this," Loki said, his eyes gleaming. "It's time the criminal element learned that I am no longer their ally."

"You can't kill them," Steve warned.

Loki waved a hand dismissively. "If I kill them, word will never get back to their bosses and masters. No, I'm sure I can come up with a reasonable punishment that will persuade them never to commit another crime."

From Loki's devious smile, Steve was pretty sure the punishment was going to be anything but reasonable.

"And you know if you go through with this, your reputation in the underworld is going to be shot to hell. No one's going to take you seriously as a villain anymore."

Loki shrugged. "I have been merely playing the role of villain for years now. My heart's just not in the world domination business anymore." He smiled crookedly. "Far easier to just give up the pretenses altogether."

"You could move into the Tower with us," Tony said. "Spend more time with the children."

"Tempting," Loki said. "But my own lair will suffice for now. I like solitude when I do my interrogations." He clapped his hands and the pieces of park turf dropped back into place. "Come along, men," Loki said cheerfully. "You will tell me all the details of this idiotic scheme by the time I'm through with you."

A thin silver thread gleamed between the men and they jerked forward like robots, unhappily following after Loki as he marched on to his secret base.

"Well," Bucky said. "Maybe it's really for the best that he doesn't live with us."


End file.
